The Girl With A Crimson Eye
by Lady Hawk Wind
Summary: Meet Skyla. Just your normal, every day Satellite scum. Of course, she does have the eye of a dragon. Or specifically, the eye of the Crimson Dragon. Will Yusei ever figure out that she's the one? In more ways then one. And can he convince her to stay?


Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds

She felt the cold, concrete brick of the building press through her jacket as her back was slammed against it. Pain shot up her spine and she clenched her teeth.

"Well now lady," The vodka-laced breath of her attacker blew into her face and she fought to keep up her phony fear, instead of letting it screw up with disgust. His fingers dug into her shoulder as he held her against the wall, leaning closer to her. "You wanna give up the keys nicely or do I need to search for them?" He asked, slurring as he brought up his free hand, running it down her side, to the hem of her pants.

Her single, visible eye flashed in unimaginable anger and she brought up her knee to his groin.

"Don't touch me you city," She backhanded him so he fell to his knees, then sent a swift roundhouse kick across the face of one of the man's accomplices. "Jerks!" Her elbow jerked back into a third man's nose and he let out a howl of agony as blood began to dribble heavily down his chin and onto his navy blue shirt, dying it a crimson red that bled through the cloth, spreading slowly, coloring the collar.

She backed up, glaring at the four men, three of who were attempting to stumble to their feet, while the last was studying her wearily, now fully aware that she was tougher than she had previously let on.

The men had obviously recently departed from one of the many bars that lined this shady street, but they were dressed better than the drunks she usually ran into.

They were wearing matching dark shirts, with jeans, leather shoes, and slicked back hair that gave off the impression of wealthy upbringing. Her gaze flitted up and down each of the men, taking for account the silver and gold watches each wore on their right hand.

Her brow furrowed lightly. Were they from the Tops? If they were, why were they here?

"Why do you want my runner so bad?" She asked, shooting a quick glance to the before-mentioned motorcycle that was parked at the end of the alley. Her pride and joy. One of the only possessions that remained after her abrupt evacuation of Satellite.

"Duh, it's a sweet ride, and I crashed my other one."

"So you're gonna try and steal mine?" She scoffed. "Pathetic. You guys have plenty of cash, go buy another one."

"Why bother when we can just take yours?"

With a growl, she lunged, sending a snap kick to the big-talker's jugular, then twisting in an impressive move, dropping her right foot back to the ground and revolving to her left, which she dug into a second man's ribcage. Then she regained balance and brought her fist up into the third man's jaw.

She stepped back, glaring at the last man, the one who had refrained from attacking through the whole ordeal.

"Cause it won't be that easy."

He whipped out a shiny black revolver, pointing it at her straight on.

Her eyes flickered and she froze.

_A little girl of four hid beneath the desk, peeking out from underneath as the guy clad in black, with a ski mask raised a silver encrusted barrel, jabbing it into her father's stomach._

"_Say goodbye." _

"DUCK!"

Jerking back into reality she dropped to the ground right as the man pulled the trigger, the sound of a gunshot echoing through the near-deserted area and the bullet embedded itself in the bricks right behind her.

In an act of desperation the man ran forward, tackling her. She landed on the hard, unforgiving street, broken glass cutting into her skin from a leftover beer bottle that had been gathering bacteria for who knows how long.

He had her by the throat, digging his nails into her trachea.

Her vision dimmed, fading into tiny black dots as she fought for air, trying to regain her bearings to counter this man's frantic assault.

_A young girl of six flailed helplessly against the man who held her down. Unimaginable fear pumped through her veins as he pressed the cool blade of a knife to her neck, dragging the point down, and blood seeped up through the thin line he had made._

Suddenly, she was released and she doubled onto her side, gasping for breath. Someone grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up, patting her on the back.

"Hey, you okay?" A deep, baritone voice resonated in her head, like a hammer pounding into her skull over and over.

She groaned, and started to lean back against the wall, but instead found herself pressed against a warm torso, a heartbeat drumming faintly. She focused on the single sound, _bubum bubum bubum. _

Slowly, she was able to concentrate and the throbbing dulled.

Inhaling she said, "Yeah, but I could've taken 'em."

Laughter rumbled through the body behind her and she felt his upper body vibrate. "I don't doubt that, considering the state the rest of his gang ended up in."

She shrugged. "They started it."

"Glad I got here in time to finish it. I'd hate to show up right after you took the last one out."

"I can only imagine how frustrating that would be for a gentleman such as yourself."  
"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

Pausing a second, she answered, "Maybe a little."

"What's your name, mystery lady?"

"If I told you it'd defeat the purpose of being a mystery lady, now wouldn't it?" Her smart remarks were instinctive and had given her quite the reputation, but they also shot down the possibility of having to give out a name. At this point, the less she threw around her name, the better.

"Okay, have it your way, but," He dropped two, large hands on either shoulder and spun her, so she came face-to-chest with a very well-built and tall man.

Peering up she saw that his skin was darker than hers, and his eyes were kind as they dropped down to her, while his face was angular, and the worried expression did not go unnoticed.

Besides being a world-class smart aleck, her observation skills were second to none. "I still wanna make sure you're okay."

Before she could protest he tilted her chin up, analyzing the small bruises that were already beginning to form on her neck, like an exact replica of the hand that had been choking her, while also spotting a nearly unnoticeable scar running across her throat, like someone had tried to slit it. Attempted suicide or attempted murder? He decided not to ask.

He picked off bits of glass that had stuck in her jacket and she winced when he accidentally brushed against her.

"Did some of that glass cut you?"

"A little, but I'll live."

"Not if they get infected."

She rolled her eyes, pushing him away from her. "I'll clean it up when I get home."

"Or I can do it for you, I live right here." He waved to the building beside them.

"No, I couldn't-"

"I insist, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"I'd like to see how well that works out for you." She retorted.

Suddenly, she frowned, and strode to the opening of the alley. He was just out of view of her face as she swept the bangs that hid her left eye to the side.

Then she dropped them back in to place and turned.

"Security is headed this way. I have to go." She hurried over to her runner and typed in a six-digit password then she pulled a necklace out from under her shirt and over her head, inserting the key on the end in the appropriate slot.

With a twist the engine sputtered unhealthily, then died. She jabbed an emergency start button and it roared to life, though it obviously wouldn't last long.

She maneuvered the runner up to the man and then put on her helmet that had been hanging on the handlebars.

"See ya 'round sometime. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, make sure to disinfect those cuts!"

"Don't worry." She chuckled.

"By the way, my name's Greiger."

The girl paused, considering her options then said, "Skyla." With that, she sped away.


End file.
